vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn's Sign Quest Line (Level 40)
Category:Crafting Quest Timelines Overview The Dawn's Sign are a group of bounty hunters operating out of New Targonor. They offer a short line of quests to Level 40+ crafters. Directions to their location and a list of the key members is given on the link. Quest 1: Joining the Dawn's Sign Questgiver: Sydon Blaze, New Targonor docks area. Requirements: *Level 40 Crafting *4 Pyrite Ore (if you are a Blacksmith) *4 Silkbloom Cloth Bolt (if you are an Outfitter) *4 Knotted Wood Board (if you are an Artificer) Sydon asks you to speak to each of his colleages, and get their approval to your joining the group of bounty hunters. This is just answering their questions (make the "sensible" answers and you will be fine). For example, you can tell Kyst you wish to test your skills, tell Sparks that you can do anything, and tell Brigette than they can trust you. Sydon also gives you one finishing special recipe called "Dawn's Sign Equipment". He asks you to repair the equipment of the four members of the organization present (which includes himself). For a Blacksmith, you must first make 4 Pyrite Ingots from ore. You must bring your own pyrite ore. The forges are a little to the north back along the docks from the questgiver, behind a building. Once you have made the ingots, you then need to craft one each of the four options given for the "Dawn's Sign Equipment" recipe. These are Sydon's Dagger, Kyst's Shield, Spark's Crossbow and Brigette's Axe. For the other crafting classes, the approach is precisely equivalent. Then return to Sydon and hand in the items to complete the quest. Quest Rewards: *260100 experience (at level 49) *+100 New Targonor Artisans faction *+8,000 Dawn's Sign faction *Title: "of the Dawn's Sign" *Dawn's Sign Ring: Crafting finger (Orange), Item Level 50, Min level 40, Stats: +1 each to all attributes (PS,IN,RS,FI) and +1 to all skills (Tools, Utilitites and Station) *Dawn's Sign Apron: Crafting Apron (Orange), Item Level 50, Min level 40, Stats: +40 Problem Solving, +27 to all skills (Utility, Tools and Station). Quest 2 Necessary Investigation Speak to Spark. Work with him and the resto fthe Dawn's Sign to find the criminal called Tahren. Quest 2: Necessary Information Questgiver: Sydon Blaze, New Targonor docks area. Requirements: *Completed the quest "Joining the Dawn's Sign" Sydon tells you they need your assistence to apprehend a thief! He asks you to speak to Sparks for more information. Sparks tells you that they do not know much yet, but asks you to craft a rune for him. He gives you the finishing special recipe "Sky Eye Rune". update tells you it is a refining recipe, but ignore that, because it is not. Craft that item (it requires no components). Return it to Sparks. Sparks uses the rune, and says he has found the thief, and he is in Luccan's Bookshop in the central crafting district of New Targonor. Head to Luccan's Bookshop. If you were stood in the centre of the crafting district, head to the north side of the little park area in the centre, and note the small wooden arched doorway on the north side, which leads into the district called Thieve's Row (House Vermach). Do not go through that archway, but face it from road at the edge of the park. Luccan's Bookshop is four doors to the left of this archway. Sparks is stood outside. Go in, and you will see two customers. Speak to the one in the corner, behind the table. Ask him what book he is looking for. Then accuse him of being Tahren, the thief. He will admit it. Go outside and speak to Sparks. He will tell you to head back to the docks. Go back to the Dawn's Sign group at the docks once more. Speak to Sparks. Then speak to Sydon to complete the quest. Quest Rewards: *50 silver *382,500 experience (at level 42) *+300 New Targonor Artisans faction *+300 Thestra Artisans faction *Dawn's Sign Gloves: Crafting hands (Orange), Item Level 50, Min level 40, Stats: +4 Reasoning, +4 Ingenuity and +30 to all skills (Tools, Utilitites and Station) Last Updated All the data presented on this page has been fully checked and is up-to-date as of 23rd June 2013.